


Moonlight

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is an alpha and he knows who his mate is.  Unfortunately, his mate is already taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The moon was bright in its intensity and Tim's skin prickled, reacting to her pull.

He could resist though; he wasn't an Alpha for nothing and he'd always been able to control the change, stop the wolf from showing if he so chose.

But for once he didn't want to stay human, didn't want to have to control himself. He wanted to change to his wolf form, wanted to run and howl at the moon, to chase down his mate and take him for his own.

Tim sighed and ran his hand over his eyes. Problem was he couldn't. Couldn't run through the dark city streets. Couldn't claim his mate. Tim dug his nails into his hands, trying not to howl in despair. It was at times like this that he hated Gibbs, hated that he had Tony when Tony should be Tim's. Tony had eyes for Gibbs only and there was nothing Tim could do about it.


End file.
